The Little Mer-Angelina Ballarina Mousling Princess
Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof of “The Little Mermaid” Cast *Ariel - Angelina (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric - William (Angelina Ballerina) *Eric's Help - Ultraman Ace *Flounder - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Sebastian - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba The White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Triton - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Ursula - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Chick Hicks (Cars) and Spunky (Vroomiz) *Harold the Seahorse - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Grimsby - Matthias (Redwall) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Max the Sheepdog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Aquata - Rita (Animaniacs) **Andrina - Duchess (The Aristocats) **Arista - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) **Attina - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) **Adella - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) **Alana - Rita (Hugo series) *Ursula as Vanessa - Jenny McBride (The Secret Of NIMH II: Timmy To The Rescue) *The Priest - Yogi Bear *The Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toonsville Characters, Secret Squirrel and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Dancing Sailors - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Mickey Mouse (Disney), Donkey (Shrek) and Brain (Inspector Gadget) *The Sailors During The Storm - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Chicken Little, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Sullivan (The Secret Of NIMH), Mighty Mouse, Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Squirtle (Pokemon) and Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *The Storm - Giant Ninja Dragon (The Magic Serpent) *Under the Sea - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters *Ursula’s Grotto - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) and The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *The Ride - Casey Junior (Dumbo) *Kiss the Girl - Care Bears Characters *Scuttle's Ran - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Giant Ursula - Aquarius (Ultraman Ace) *Hanuman as itself Chapters *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 2 - Tramp's Concert ("Daughters Of Mufasa") *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 3 - Angelina At The Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 4 - Angelina Meets Pauley *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 5 - Queen Beryl Watches Angelina *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 6 - "Part Of Your World" *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 8 - Aquarius and The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 9 - William Is Saved ("Part Of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 10 - "Under The Sea" *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 11 - Angelina's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 12 - Queen Beryl's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 13 - In William's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 14 - Dinner In Castle ("Les Poisons") *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 15 - A Tour Of Kingdom *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 17 - Queen Beryl Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 20 - Queen Beryl's Wrath *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Angelina Ballerina Mousling Princess part 22 - End Credits Gallery Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Angelina-357084187.jpg|Angelina as Ariel Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Angelina-357724234.jpg|Willhhiam as Eric Pantherlostroar-1-.jpg|Young Bagheera as Flounder Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl as Ursula Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-cars-disn15953265.jpg|Chick Hicks as Flotsam Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Vroomiz-S16007843.jpg|Spunky as Jetsam Liquidator.PNG|Liquidator as Chef Louis Princess Sally Acorn.jpg|Princess Sally Acorn as Aquata Faline-1-.jpg|Faline as Arista Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-T.U.F.F.-75526156.jpg|Kitty Katswell as Attina Rita.jpg|Rita as Alana Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride as Ursula as Vanessa Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as The Priest Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as King Triton Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Grimsby Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Sebastian Pongo.png|Pongo as Max the Sheepdog Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Andrina Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-stitch-th21522390.jpg|Stitch as Harold the Seahorse Mukadender.jpg|Mukadender as Glut the Shark Giant Ninja Dragon as The Storm.jpeg|Giant Ninja Dragon as The Storm My little ponies together forever by sapeginamoon-d694baf.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters as Under the Sea Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Ursula's Grotto Casey Jr..jpg|Casey Junior as The Ride Care Bears.jpg|Care Bears Characters as Kiss the Girl Gremlins Amblin.jpg|Gremlins as Scuttle's Ran Ultraman Ace.jpg|Ultraman Ace as itself Aquarius.jpg|Aquarius as Giant Ursula Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Thomas O'Malley